darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1107
Daphne refuses to leave until Tad and Carrie are found; Quentin digs his own grave. Synopsis Teaser : A night of torment for Barnabas Collins, for he has found the identity of the vampire who has been attacking Maggie Evans, and it is his own love, Roxanne. Unable to destroy her, he has ordered her coffin chained, intending to keep her in the secret room of the Old House. And so, tormented, depressed, unhappy, he leaves the Old House, not noticing the figure of a man hidden in the room. After Barnabas leaves the Old House, Sebastian sneaks into secret room and opens Roxanne's coffin. Roxanne is unable to move due to the cross Julia placed on her body. Sebastian pulls out a gun and points it at her heart. Before he pulls the trigger, Gerard appears and approaches him. He shoots Gerard, but the bullets have no effect on him. Act I Barnabas returns to the secret room and Gerard disappears. Sebastian wonders incoherently where he could have gone, and Barnabas realizes that Gerard was just in the room moments ago. Barnabas switches the subject and demands to know how Sebastian knew Roxanne was at the Old House. Sebastian tells him he saw Willie in the crypt and then shows Barnabas the bite marks on his neck. However, he says he is no longer under Roxanne's power now that she has attacked Maggie, and warns Barnabas that Roxanne will kill Maggie unless Roxanne is destroyed. Barnabas closes the coffin and asks if Roxanne has ever said anything about someone named Gerard Stiles. Sebastian says she has, but he cannot remember exactly what was said. Barnabas goes upstairs to Josette's room where Daphne is being held. Daphne reveals to him that there was a Roxanne Drew who lived in Collinsport in 1840, but something happened to her and she became "very different." When Barnabas presses for answers, Daphne hears the carousel music and senses Gerard's presence. Act II Later that night, Barnabas and Quentin tell Daphne they are going to get her away from Collinsport so Gerard cannot kill her, but she refuses to leave since the children are missing. After much arguing, Quentin is able to convince her it is for the best. Quentin takes Daphne back upstairs and helps her pack her things. He decides they should have a drink and toast to their future, and she happily obliges. After they share a drink, they both collapse to the floor and Gerard appears. He smiles menacingly as Quentin realizes they have been poisoned. A few hours later, Barnabas wonders what is taking Daphne and Quentin so long, and he goes with Julia to check on them. They enter Josette's room and find Daphne on the ground, barely alive, and Quentin missing. Julia tends to Daphne while Barnabas rushes to Collinwood. Barnabas arrives at Collinwood and asks Carolyn where Quentin is, but Carolyn hasn't seen him. Carolyn is wearing all black, and tells Barnabas there will be a funeral that night. Act III Carolyn at first doesn't say whose funeral it will be, but has a vision where she sees Quentin in the woods and senses that he doesn't want to live anymore. Meanwhile, Quentin is with Gerard somewhere, and wonders why he ever thought Gerard was his enemy. Gerard looks at him and smiles. At Collinwood, Carolyn doesn't give Barnabas any additional help, and leaves to go find Quentin. Back at the Old House, Daphne revives and calls out for Quentin. Julia asks her for knowledge on Quentin's whereabouts, but she only says "Quentin doesn't live in this time, he lives in Gerard's." Gerard leads Quentin to the graveyard and he becomes possessed by the Quentin who lived in 1840. He recalls his times with names he finds on various tombstones, and Gerard eventually leads him to an unmarked grave. Gerard gives Quentin a shovel and Quentin starts to dig. Act IV Quentin finishes digging and finds the coffin that belonged to the 1840 Quentin. At the Old House, Barnabas and Julia watch over Daphne when Carolyn suddenly shows up with a box. She demands to be left alone with her, and Barnabas and Julia reluctantly agree in hopes it will lead them to finding Quentin. Carolyn opens the box for Daphne, revealing her 19th century dress. Daphne wonders why Gerard wants her to put it back on and she refuses. Barnabas pleads with Carolyn to unlock the door, and she does. Carolyn tells Barnabas that soon Gerard will wave a green flag and there is nothing anyone can do to stop him. She leaves, and Barnabas asks Daphne what Carolyn gave her. In the graveyard, Quentin extracts the coffin from the ground and "remembers" that the coffin is empty because something happened to the 1840 Quentin, but he can't remember what it was. He realizes that the coffin is meant for him, and Gerard smiles. Back at the Old House, Daphne is in tears and only says "he knows." She tells Julia there is nothing more she can do for them. At the graveyard, Quentin tells Gerard he "won't go" if Daphne isn't going with him. The mention of Daphne upsets Gerard, and Carolyn appears. As Leticia, she reminds him of a night when they "sang and danced" in his honor. Quentin appears calm, and remembers how happy everyone at Collinwood was that night. She leaves, and Gerard orders Quentin into the coffin. Meanwhile, Daphne continues to be in a lot of pain and appears to have trouble breathing, and Julia can't figure out why. At the graveyard, Gerard buries the coffin with Quentin still alive inside, and leaves him to die. Memorable quotes : Quentin: (to Gerard) Why did I ever think that you were my enemy? ---- : Quentin: (to Gerard) When I look at you, it all doesn't seem so strange. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard Hawkes / Leticia Faye * Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge * Christopher Pennock as Sebastian Shaw * James Storm as Gerard Stiles Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1104. * Closing credits scene: Chandelier in the Collinwood foyer. Story * First mention of Samantha Collins as Quentin recalls his life in 1840. * Quentin was previously buried alive in 964, under the instruction of Jeb Hawkes, by zombies. Maggie and Barnabas then find and dig up Quentin in 965, the former of which was led to the site of Quentin's burial by a love spell placed on them by Angelique. * Silas Larch and Miles Pardoe are two of Gerard's dead men; both were known to the Quentin of 1840. Silas was a ship's chandler before he went bad when he met Gerard, and Miles drank at The Eagle and died in 1840. * Quentin's unmarked grave is near a fenced-off section of Eagle Hill Cemetery. * GHOSTWATCH: Gerard's ghost appears to Sebastian. Later, Daphne senses Gerard's presence. Later, Gerard appears to Quentin. * TIMELINE: 6:20pm: Barnabas and Julia find Daphne unconscious. Bloopers and continuity errors * In Act 1, as the first scene is fading out from Sebastian and Barnabas in the secret room and dissolving to the scene with Daphne and Barnabas in Josette's room, Jonathan Frid can be seen running behind Christopher Pennock as Sebastian is still talking since Frid needs to rush to the next set to be in the next scene. * The chains on Roxanne's coffin have been broken, yet Barnabas rushes out of the secret room to talk to Daphne in Josette's room, leaving Sebastian alone in the secret room with Roxanne. This seems a dangerous and insecure situation--what is to prevent Roxanne from arising and perhaps forcing Sebastian to remove the cross Julia had placed on her chest. Perhaps she still has some influence over him. * When entering Josette's room, Barnabas, Julia, and Carolyn, are all using the double doors beside the bed, instead of the main door on the other side of the room. * When Carolyn/Leticia unlocks the double doors to Josette's room after Barnabas demands she does so, there's an unusually long pause after she does so and Barnabas enters the room. * Ohrbach's is misspelled as Orhbach's in the credits. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1107 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1107 - You Must Stop What Is Happening The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 1107 Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes